logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Motion Picture Association of America/Credits Variants Other
1957–1988 0B30275F-A4CB-4FB0-8189-0F38C2C8F924.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1961) 1957-1987 IMG 2088.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1957) BFEA93E4-2BCC-4C7D-87EF-CCDCE1E8A3D4.jpeg|Old Yeller (1957) IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1960) IMG 2082.PNG|Fantasia (1960) 745DF3F8-E220-4500-8A72-1A2FC6337D6C.jpeg|Pollyanna (1960) 56983E57-B2B0-4630-A174-8DEB0F264C15.jpeg|Swiss Family Robinson (1960) 0F4C74A6-EAAE-4746-85E9-E94CE737DD6C.jpeg|The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1961) Babes-disneyscreencaps com-9.jpg|Babes in Toyland (1961) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1962) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1963) 5AE4FFA5-26F7-4F43-ABF8-88722FB52DF8.jpeg|Son of Flubber (1963) 18D3064C-787D-4451-91D7-F20DF92778C2.png|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1965) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1966) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpeg|Song of the South (1966) Bandicam 2016-03-19 00-36-23-771.jpg|That Darn Cat! (1967) 6A925BFC-A723-4502-854A-2291CB91BCD3.jpeg|Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1967) 449E2D31-3AF6-462C-B3F2-DEC6D3939723.jpeg|Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) BF55E89F-A023-48F6-8BC3-4FA6D08820A7.png|Mary Poppins (1984) Fullscreen 3B06D11D-6DA9-4685-B3C7-EC5F6682A555.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1984) Widescreen Motion Picture Association of America 1987–present IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1967) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1968) E10115C7-08D3-41F3-A307-2F526B8A6D67.jpeg|The Love Bug (1969) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear To My Heart (1969) It's Tough to Be a Bird! (1969).PNG|It's Tough to Be a Bird! (1969) 1C6ADF85-9DCE-4F0A-8204-C40296F3AF11.jpeg|The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1969) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1970) 131C06FD-4F7C-492E-876E-A155FF95AC3C.jpeg|The Boatniks (1970) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1971) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1973) 73978DFD-3973-426D-9BB6-25F49404C1FD.jpeg|Escape To Witch Mountain (1975) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1975) D8D683E2-3C58-47C0-8901-D9890F1BF7F8.jpeg|Return To Witch Mountain (1978) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Watership Down (1978) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1979) IMG 3249.PNG|The Black Hole (1979) One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1981) Credits MPAA IASTE.jpeg|One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1981) IMG_2081.PNG|Fantasia (1960, 2002) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (2002) E2F747E4-C345-4941-ACCD-23158D8746DA.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1982) (Animated) (Version 1) 2DC24E3D-BBE5-484F-8D90-6EC39BC3D658.png|The Parent Trap (1982) (Animated) (Version 2) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1983) Vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (2004) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (2004) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (2004) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) Vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (2005) IMG 3510.PNG|Barney Snow 1986 Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) Vs180307-005.jpg|The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (2005) Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) IMG_3407.PNG|Just Between Friends (1986) IMG_2264.PNG|Top Gun (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) C7765C5B-4F30-4E84-9E26-88FF6CBFCF40.png|Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1987) BB6CE6FA-43FD-4DB5-8D29-1EB4F39F3D5C.jpeg|The Jungle Book (1987) IMG_3221.PNG|SpaceBalls (1987) IMG_2924.PNG|Master of the Universe (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-032.jpg|Can't Buy Me Love (1987) Vs180629-034.jpg|Hello Again (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) IMG_3515.PNG|Overboard (1987) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-043.jpg|D.O.A. (1988) IMG 3354.PNG|Return to Snowy River (1988) IMG_3513.PNG|Willow (1988) Vs180629-045.jpg|Big Business (1988) IMG_3348.PNG|The Presidio (1988) IMG_3414.PNG|Cheetah (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) IMG_3510.PNG|The Blob (1988) Vs180824-002.jpg|The Rescue (1988) IMG_3361.PNG|Betrayed (1988) Vs180628-002.jpg|Heartbreak Hotel (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) 5DB5E2EF-C6A8-44AA-B632-53CA846747AB.png|They Live (1988) IMG_3346.PNG|Child's Play (1988) Vs180701-003.jpg|Ernest Saves Christmas (1988) IMG_3342.PNG|Rain Man (1988) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) Vs180701-008.jpg|Three Fugitives (1989) Vs180701-012.jpg|Disorganized Crime (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (2009) IMG 3410.PNG|Spaced Invaders (1989) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) It's Tough to Be a Bird! (1969).PNG|It's Tough to Be a Bird! (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (2009) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-028.jpg|Where the Heart Is (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-033.jpg|Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) Vs180701-037.jpg|Fire Birds (1990) Vs180701-042.jpg|Betsy's Wedding (1990) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) Vs180704-004.jpg|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-044.jpg|Mr. Destiny (1990) IMG 3522.PNG|Fantasia (1960, 2010) Vs180701-039.jpg|Dick Tracy (1990) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) Vs180701-046.jpg|Green Card (1990) Vs180307-032.jpg|White Fang (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) Vs180307-036.jpg|Shipwrecked (1991) Vs180701-050.jpg|Scenes from a Mall (1991) Vs180307-039.jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1991) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) IMG_3228.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) Vs180701-057.jpg|The Doctor (1991) C480F158-774E-463D-9B76-5818ACC01411.jpeg|Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1991) Widescreen B167382F-E988-4C05-9FB5-D112CD8527CD.png|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1991) Fullscreen Vs180701-059.jpg|True Identity (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) Vs181114-002.jpg|Father of the Bride (1991) Vs180704-015.jpg|The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Vs180704-019.jpg|Medicine Man (1992) Vs180704-022.jpg|Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) Vs180701-069.jpg|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) Vs180704-028.jpg|Encino Man (1992) Vs180701-071.jpg|Sister Act (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) Vs180701-073.jpg|The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992) DOLBY STEREO.jpeg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992) Vs180701-077.jpg|Captain Ron (1992) Vs180704-033.jpg|Sarafina (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) Vs180704-035.jpg|Consenting Adults (1992) Vs180704-038.jpg|The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) MPAA Dolby.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) Vs180701-079.jpg|Alive (1992) Vs180704-040.jpg|Aspen Extreme (1993) IMG 3449.PNG|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) Vs180701-081.jpg|The Cemetery Club (1993) Vs180704-042.jpg|Swing Kids (1993) Vs180308-015.jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) Vs180704-044.jpg|Born Yesterday (1993) Vs180308-017.jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) Vs180704-046.jpg|Blood In Blood Out (1993) IMG_3198.PNG|Mr. Wonderful (1993) Vs180701-083.jpg|Indian Summer (1993) A2D6CD5C-8938-4FC0-B7D0-AE3A1730184A.png|Super Mario Bros. (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|Car (1993) Vs180701-087.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180704-053.jpg|Son in Law (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) Vs180701-091.jpg|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180701-093.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) Vs180704-058.jpg|The Joy Luck Club (1993) Vs180704-061.jpg|Money for Nothing (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) Vs180701-098.jpg|Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) Vs180704-070.jpg|The Air Up There (1994) Vs180701-102.jpg|My Father the Hero (1994) Vs180308-025.jpg|Blank Check (1994) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) Vs180704-074.jpg|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) IMG_3392.PNG|The Thief and the Cobbler (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180701-106.jpg|The Inkwell (1994) Vs180702-002.jpg|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) Vs180702-014.jpg|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) Vs180704-091.jpg|Quiz Show (1994) IMG_3485.PNG|Greedy (1994) IMG_3395.PNG|Terminal Velocity (1994) IMG_3308.PNG|Immortal Beloved (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) Vs180310-003.jpg|Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) Robin Hood (1994) MPAA IASTE DOLBY.PNG|Robin Hood (1994) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) Vs180826-001.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1995) Vs180704-113.jpg|Funny Bones (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) A Goofy Movie (1995) MPAA Dolby.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Vs180704-116.jpg|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Vs180704-119.jpg|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Judge Dredd (1995) Vs180310-014.jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) Vs180704-123.jpg|Dangerous Minds (1995) Vs180310-016.jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) IMG_3304.PNG|Assassins (1995) IMG_3115.PNG|Fargo (1995) Vs180704-128.jpg|Unstrung Heroes (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|The BIG Green (1995) Vs180702-028.jpg|Feast of July (1995) Vs180704-133.jpg|The Scarlet Letter (1995) Vs180704-135.jpg|Powder (1995) Vs180702-040.jpg|Father of the Bride II (1995) Vs180704-138.jpg|Nixon (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Vs180704-141.jpg|Mr. Holland’s Opus (1995) Vs180702-047.jpg|White Squall (1996) Vs180702-044.jpg|Mr. Wrong (1996) Vs181114-005.jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) Vs180704-145.jpg|Before and After (1996) Vs181116-001.jpg|Up Close & Personal (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) Vs180702-033.jpg|Two Much (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1996) Vs180704-147.jpg|Celtic Pride (1996) Vs180704-151.jpg|Eddie (1996) Vs180704-154.jpg|The Rock (1996) Vs180702-051.jpg|Phenomenon (1996) Vs180702-054.jpg|Kazeem (1996) Vs180704-158.jpg|Jack (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Vs180704-176.jpg|The Rich Man's Wife (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) Vs180704-160.jpg|The Associate (1996) Vs180702-058.jpg|Ransom (1996) Vs180702-062.jpg|The War at Home (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs180702-065.jpg|The Preacher's Wife (1996) Vs181117-002.jpg|Evita (1996) Vs180702-067.jpg|Metro (1997) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1997) Vs180704-164.jpg|Prefortaine (1997) Vs180704-166.jpg|Shadow Conspiracy (1997) Vs181121-002.jpg|That Darn Cat (1997) Vs170712-217.jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1997) Vs180702-070.jpg|The Sixth Man (1997) vs181121-004.jpg|Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1997) Vs180704-167.jpg|Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) Vs180702-273.jpg|Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) Vs180704-169.jpg|Gone Fishin' (1997) IMG 2583.PNG|Con-Air (1997) Vs180702-080.jpg|Face/Off (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Vs180702-083.jpg|Nothing to Lose (1997) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs181121-014.jpg|G.I. Jane (1997) Vs181121-012.jpg|Rocketman (1997) Vs180702-087.jpg|Playing God (1997) 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Vs180702-091.jpg|Kundun (1997) Vs181121-009.jpg|Mr. Magoo (1997) Vs180704-179.jpg|Depp Rising (1998) Vs180406-019.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) Vs180702-096.jpg|Krippendorf's Tribe (1998) Vs181121-007.jpg|Meet the Deedles (1998) Barney’s Great Adventure The Movie (1998) MPAA Dolby.PNG|Barney’s Great Adventure The Movie (1998) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) Vs180702-100.jpg|The Horse Whisperer (1998) Vs180702-103.jpg|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) Vs180702-106.jpg|Armageddon (1998) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (Live Action) (1998) Vs180704-182.jpg|Simon Birch (1998) Vs181129-001.jpg|The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) Vs180702-110.jpg|Holy Man (1998) Vs180705-112.jpg|Rushmore (1998) Vs180702-116.jpg|Beloved (1998) Vs180702-119.jpg|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) A Bug’s Life (1998) MPAA.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) Vs180702-123.jpg|Enemy of the State (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) Vs180702-127.jpg|The Other Sister (1999) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2364.PNG|Endurance (1999) Vs180802-135.jpg|Instinct (1999) Vs180702-139.jpg|Summer of Sam (1999) IMG_1987.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) IMG 2400.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) IMG 2408.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) 8AB0AEFE-E1CA-4428-B4D2-4284F79CF2AD.jpeg|For Pete's Sake (1999) Vs180702-143.jpg|Mumford (1999) Vs180704-187.jpg|Mystery, Alaska (1999) Vs180310-025.jpg|The Straight Story (1999) IMG 2390.PNG|The Insider (1999) Vs180702-150.jpg|Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) Vs180802-153.jpg|Cradle Will Rock (1999) IMG 2386.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG_2835.PNG|The Ninth Gate (1999) Vs180702-157.jpg|Play it to the Bone (1999) EDDB6427-9BCB-41E7-8CFE-2B7B135DFAA0.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG_1948.PNG|X Men (2000) Vs180702-132.jpg|10 Things I Hate About You (2000) Vs180704-190.jpg|Gun Shy (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Vs180702-161.jpg|Mission to Mars (2000) Vs180702-165.jpg|High Fidelity (2000) Vs180702-168.jpg|Keeping the Faith (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2179.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) Vs180702-174.jpg|Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) Vs180702-006.jpg|Double Take (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) Vs180702-177.jpg|Coyote Ugly (2000) Vs180702-181.jpg|The Crew (2000) Vs180704-193.jpg|Duets (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Vs180712-002.jpg|Unbreakable (2000) IMG 2406.PNG|O Brother, Where Are Thou? (2000) Lady Tramp 2 Screenshot 2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School’s Out (2001) Vs180704-195.jpg|Just Visiting (2001) Vs180702-010.jpg|Pearl Harbor (2001) The Fox and the Hound (2001) MPAA IASTE.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (2001) Vs180702-013.jpg|Crazy/Beautiful (2001) Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3453.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 0839.PNG|Max Keeble's BIG Movie (2001) Vs180702-020.jpg|Corky Romano (2001) Vs180802-023.jpg|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 85C978E9-C2B9-4C1F-98AA-72D5C88CC07D.png|Out Cold (2001) Vs180802-030.jpg|The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) Vs180802-033.jpg|The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180802-037.jpg|Sorority Boys (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs180802-039.jpg|Big Trouble (2002) Vs180802-042.jpg|Frank McKlusky C. I. (2002) vs180802-046.jpg|Bad Company (2002) Vs180802-050.jpg|Reign of Fire (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180802-058.jpg|Sweet Home Alabama (2002) Vs180802-061.jpg|Moonlight Mike (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Vs180702-566.jpg|The Hot Chick (2002) Vs180802-070.jpg|25th Hour (2003) 101 Dalmatians 2 Screenshot 2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Vs180702-074.jpg|The Recruits (2003) vs181130-001.jpg|Shanghai Knights (2003) Vs181130-004.jpg|Bringing Down the House (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG_1945.PNG D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) A Bug’s Life (1998, 2003) MPAA.PNG|A Bug’s Life (1998, 2003) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Vs181130-005.jpg|Freaky Friday (Live Action) (2003) IMG_2151.PNG|Stitch! The Movie (2003) Vs180703-010.jpg|Calendar Girls (2003) Vs180703-013.jpg|Hot Springs (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) Vs180703-024.jpg|Veronica Guerin (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) IMG 2538.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs181129-004.jpg|The Young Black Stallion (2003) A618C321-D8A6-42EE-ACCE-D7834A437DA5.png|Miracle (2004) EB7B96BF-62F0-47B6-8061-EC28A3BDD2F8.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) Vs180703-028.jpg|Hidalgo (2004) Vs180703-032.jpg|The Ladykillers (2004) Vs180703-036.jpg|The Alamo (2004) Vs180703-041.jpg|Raising Helen (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2004) IMG_2104.PNG|King Arthur (2004) Vs180703-049.jpg|The Village (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) Vs180703-052.jpg|Mr. 3000 (2004) Vs180703-055.jpg|The Last Shot (2004) IMG 1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) Vs180703-063.jpg|The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) Mulan 2 Screenshot 2347.jpg|Mulan II (2005) IMG_3492.PNG|Robots (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Vs180703-067.jpg|A Lot Like Love (2005) Vs180703-071.jpg|The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) Vs180703-074.jpg|Dark Water (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) The Black Cauldron (2005) DOLBY MPAA IASTE .jpg|The Black Cauldron (2005) IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1859.PNG|Transporter 2 (2005) DF92841A-05B5-4178-9088-ACB4B0864310.png|Cry Wolf (2005) Vs180703-078.jpg|Flightplan (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) Vs180703-081.jpg|Shopgirl (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Emperors_New_Groove_2_Screenshot_2225.jpg|Kronk's New Groove (2005) IMG_3490.PNG|Casanova (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Vs180703-086.jpg|Annapolis (2006) 5A89C4AA-E722-4F66-B683-0674BFD66CD1.jpeg|The Parent Trap 2 (2006) IMG 2148.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 6759A563-B6FA-466B-83FB-921678A49F55.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) vs180704-197.jpg|Stay Alive (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) Vs180703-089.jpg|Stick It (2006) IMG 1979.PNG|Cars (2006) The Great Mouse Detective (2006) Credits MPAA IASTE DOLBY.png|The Great Mouse Detective (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) IMG_3340.PNG|An American Tail (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Vs180703-092.jpg|The Guardian (2006) 88235559-D067-407E-95C9-ED94570154D7.jpeg|Little Shop Of Horrors (2006) Vs180703-096.jpg|The Prestige (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180703-100.jpg|Deja Vu (2006) Vs180703-106.jpg|Apocalypto (2006) Vs180704-199.jpg|Primeval (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) Vs180703-110.jpg|Wild Hogs (2007) Vs180704-201.jpg|The Invisible (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) Vs180406-001.jpg|Earth (2007) IMG 1869.PNG|Dan in Real Life (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Vs180809-006.jpg|Step Up 2 The Streets (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Iron_Man_2008_Screenshot_3755.jpg|Iron Man (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) Incredible_Hulk_2008_Screenshot_3361.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (2008) IMG 1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180809-008.jpg|Swing Vote (2008) Vs180809-009.jpg|Miracle at St. Anna (2008) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) IMG_3192.PNG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (2008) IMG_3338.PNG|The Land Before Time (2008) IMG_3362.PNG|Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) F1114CD6-570D-4491-B0BE-127D7AAE237F.png|Oliver & Company (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG 3299.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG 1974.PNG|UP (2009) Vs180809-012.jpg|The Proposal (2009) IMG 2291.PNG|G-Force (2009) Vs180809-014.jpg|Surrogates (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) Tinkerbell_Lost_Treasure_Screenshot_2381.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2858.jpg|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) The Little Mermaid (2009) Credits MPAA Dolby IASTE.JPG|The Little Mermaid (2009) vs181201-001.jpg|Old Dogs (2009) Vs180809-015.jpg|When in Rome (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) vs180809-017.jpg|The Last Song (2010) Iron Man 2 2010 Screenshot 3702.jpg|Iron Man 2 (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) The Little Mermaid (2009) Credits MPAA Dolby IASTE.JPG|The Little Mermaid (2009, 2010) IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Tinker Bell Great Fairy Rescue Screenshot 2275.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (2010) 646390C9-F2CA-491C-BAF7-747A0289D08C.png|The Expandables (2010) IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (2010) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (2010) Vs180809-019.jpg|You Again (2010) vs181201-002.jpg|Secretariat (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Vs180809-020.jpg|I Am Number Four (2011) Marsneedsmomsmpaa (1).png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 3229.PNG|Thor (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Eved After (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Vs180809-022.jpg|The Help (2011) vs180809-023.jpg|Fright Night (2011) Vs180809-024.jpg|Reel Steel (2011) 0E62980D-A1A7-4857-AC16-A9E690BEBB74.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1997, 2011) Beauty and the Beast (2011) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) vs181209-001.jpg|War Horse (2011) IMG 2283.PNG|John Carter (2012) 6CCC6BA9-047A-414D-834A-B6BDD8553424.png|The Expendables 2 (2012) 382468B1-FC59-45B2-88A6-7A40673C1995.png|Men In Black 3 (2012) Vs180406-008.jpg|Chimpanzee (2012) Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|Brave (2012) Beauty and the Beast (2011) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (2011, 2012) Vs180809-028.jpg|People Like Us (2012) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 Viva la Fiesta (2012) IMG 2462.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Aladdin (2012) Credits Logo MPAA Dolby IASTE .jpg|Aladdin (2012) Vs180809-030.jpg|Lincoln (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 035 (1).JPG|Oz The Great and Powerful (2013) IMG 3043.PNG|Iron Man 3 (2013) Aladdin (2012, 2013) MPAA DOLBY ATMOS.jpg|Aladdin (2012, 2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas: (2013) Vs170712-082.jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) IMG 3036.PNG|Planes (2013) IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG 3174.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) Vs180809-031.jpg|Delivery Man (2013) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3750.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) vs181201-005.jpg|Need for Speed (2014) SAM_0273 (1).JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) SAM 0131 (2).JPG|The Pirate Fairy (2014) IMG 3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) Vs180406-011.jpg|Bears (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) The Lion King (2014) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.JPG|The Lion King (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) June 2014 407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) 0CA44627-564F-453C-B87D-A4B316DB2772.png|The Expendables 3 (2014) IMG 3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) vs181201-010.jpg|The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2415.jpg|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg|Feast (2014) Intothewoodsmpaa (1).png|Into the Woods (2014) Strange Magic Screenshot 2958.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) vs170712-435.jpg|McFarland, USA (2015) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) The Lion King (2014) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.JPG|The Lion King (2014, 2015) Vs180406-014.jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) IMG 2187.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) Pocahontas (2015) MPAA IASTE.jpeg|Pocahontas (2015) IMG 2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Vs180809-036.jpg|Bridge of Spies (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Vs170712-365.jpg|The Finest Hours (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) IMG 2196.PNG|Captain America: Civil War (2016) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (2016) Finding Dory Screenshot 2843.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2016) MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 3071.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) Vs180809-037.jpg|The Light Between Oceans (2016) Vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Strange (2016) Vs170712-412.jpg|Inner Workings (2016) IMG 2697.PNG|Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) IMG 2185.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) IMG_3434.PNG|The Demostics (2017) E79255EF-FDF9-4B5B-B42B-A8428441A7A3.png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars 3 2017 Screenshot 3023.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) Hercules (2017) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|Hercules (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png|Despicable Me 3 (2017) IMG 2210.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Coco 2017 Screenshot 3111.jpg|Coco (2017) Star_Wars_Last_Jedi_2017_Screenshot_4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) Carl HK MPAA.jpg|Carl HK (2017) The Lego Star Wars Movie 2017 MPAA.png|The LEGO Star Wars Movie (2017) IMG 2214.PNG|Black Panther (2018) Sherlock Gnomes MPAA.jpg |Sherlock Gnomes (2018) A Winkle In Time 2018 Screenshot 3274.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) 332B23C5-B629-4F7F-BD27-9682181DDC99.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (2013, 2018) Avengers Infinity War 2018 Screenshot 4423.jpg|Avengers Infinity War (2018) Solo Star Wars Story 2018 Screenshot 4034.jpg|Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) Incredibles 2 2018 Screenshot 3494.jpg|Incredibles 2 (2018) Mulan (2018) Credits MPAA DOLBY DTS SDDS IASTE.jpeg|Mulan (2018) Ant Man Wasp 2018 Screenshot 3521.jpg|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Christopher Robin 2018 Screenshot 3103.jpg|Christopher Robin (2018) Bea The Movie MPAA.png|Bea the Movie (2018) The_Nutcracker_Four_Realms_2018_Screenshot_2967.jpg|The Nutcracker Four Realms (2018) 2069F109-A7CC-457E-AE6F-3437B61A0ABB.png|The Grinch (2018) Tarzan (2019) Credits MPAA DOLBY DTS SDDS IASTE.PNG|Tarzan (2019) The Little Mermaid (2009, 2019) Credits MPAA DOLBY DTS SDDS IASTE.PNG|The Little Mermaid (2009, 2019) Beauty and the Beast (2011, 2019) MPAA Dolby.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (2011, 2019) Aladdin (2012, 2019) Credits Logo MPAA Dolby IASTE.jpg|Aladdin (2012, 2019) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (2014, 2019).jpg|The Lion King (2014, 2019) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2020 (2019) The Lion King (2014, 2020) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (2014, 2020) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2020) Atlantis The Lost Empire (2021) MPAA IASTE SDDS DTS DOLBY.jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2021) 3-D WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis: Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo & Stitch (2022) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2022) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2023) IMG_2471.PNG|Piglet's Big Movie (2023) IMG_2471.PNG|Piglet's Big Movie 2 (2023) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2023) Picture 2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2024) IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2024) Home on the Range (2024) Credits MPAA DOLBY DTS SDDS IASTE.PNG|Home on the Range (2024) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2004, 2024) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2024) IMG 1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004, 2024) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2024) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2025) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2026) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2026) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2026) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2026) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2026) IMG 1979.PNG|Cars (2006, 2026) Vs181130-009.jpg|Leroy & Stitch (2026) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2027) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2027) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2028) A33D99D8-4EEB-4174-9234-93B644C0D638.png|The Princess and the Frog (2029) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2030) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2031) Wreck-It Ralph (2032).JPG| Wreck-It Ralph (2032) Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|Frozen (2033) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5999.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2034) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2036) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2036) Ralph Breaks the Internet (2038).png|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2038) Frozen 2 MPAA credits.jpg|Frozen II (2039) Children VHS Video Movie 11/2 Screenshot 2844.jpg|Children VHS Video Movie 11/2 (2044) Walt Disney classic Vs180210-002.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (2013, 2019) IMG 2089.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Drawfs (1957, 2019) Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (2015, 2019) 3-D Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (2005, 2019) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (2016, 2019) 3-D IMG 2083.PNG|Fantasia (1960, 2019) Pocahontas (2015) MPAA IASTE.jpeg|Pocahontas (2015, 2019) IMG 2074.PNG|Dumbo (1961, 2019) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1975, 2019) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1970, 2019) The Lion King (2014) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.JPG|The Lion King (2014, 2019) DF01F7F5-4C4C-476B-9E27-E9B3930AD258.jpeg|101 Damlatians (1981, 2019) Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (2006, 2019) Beauty and the Beast (2011) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (2011, 2019) A4281CAE-44A1-488B-B0C2-1DBDD62FDCC7.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (2013, 2019) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1963, 2019) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2016) MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2016, 2019) Mpaa logo 3.png|Oliver and Company (2008, 2019) The Little Mermaid (2009) Credits MPAA Dolby IASTE.JPG|The Little Mermaid (2009, 2019) Hercules (2017) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.jpg|Hercules (2017, 2019) Aladdin (2012, 2019) Credits Logo MPAA Dolby IASTE.jpg|Aladdin (2012, 2019) Mulan (2018) Credits MPAA DOLBY DTS SDDS IASTE.jpeg|Mulan (2018, 2019) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992) DOLBY STEREO.jpeg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992, 2019) 02E5A7D4-22EE-456F-841C-8082868BE2BB.jpeg|Fantasia 2000 (2019, 2020) The Lion King (2014) Credits MPAA IASTE Dolby.JPG|The Lion King (2014, 2031) Picture 2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2024, 2032) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992) DOLBY STEREO.jpeg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992, 2033) The Little Mermaid (2009) Credits MPAA Dolby IASTE.JPG|The Little Mermaid (2009, 2033) 3-D Aladdin (2012, 2019) Credits Logo MPAA Dolby IASTE.jpg|Aladdin (2012, 2035) 2039-present First seen on Last Christmas and Playing with Fire. Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:Special logos Category:Fake Logo Timelines Wiki Category:Fake Category:Corus Entertainment